1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a freewheel structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional stationary exercise. The frame 90 is provided with a freewheel 2. The other end of the frame 90 is provided with a crank unit 95 which is used to drive the freewheel 2. The user pedals the crank unit 95 to drive the freewheel 2 having a certain weight and to generate a load through a friction pad, a brake pad or a magnetic control member. The freewheel is called acceleration movement. When the crank at one side is turned to the lowermost position, one course of thrust augmentation by left and right legs is completed. The crank continues to turn by inertial force of the freewheel. When passing the lowermost position, the crank goes the next course.
When the freewheel is driven, the weight of the freewheel is used for elongating the curve of the inertial weight and balancing resistance, so the freewheel must have a certain weight to generate an effective curve of the inertial weight. The conventional freewheel is a solid stainless steel wheel. For manufacture, a stainless post having a larger diameter is required to cut and molding. The larger diameter is, the high cost will be. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.